Republika Srpskaball
Parliamentary Republic|personality = Eccentric, separatist, remover|language = Serbian|type = Slavic|capital = Banja Lukaball|affiliation = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|religion = Orthodoxy|friends = Serbiaball Montenegroball Russiaball Chetniksball Greeceball Romaniaball and all other dad's friends|enemies = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Albaniaball Croatiaball USAball UNball|likes = Rakija, Orthodoxy, Serbiaball, Radovan Karadzic, Ratko Mladic, Tupak|hates = halal, ćevapi, Islam|predecessor = SAO Bosanska Krajinaball SAO Herzegovinaball SAO North-Eastern Bosniaball SAO Romanijaball SAO Northern Bosniaball|intospace = ne|status = Entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|notes = REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES!!! THAT'S ALL|reality = Entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|gender = Male}} is an entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. It is mostly inhabited by Serbs, but UNball doesn't let him leave Bosnia and join Serbiaball. History In the Yugoslav wars, he almost took over all of Bosniaball, but after he mortared Sarajevoball a third time, NATOball began bombing his most important pieces of clay. Eventually he was integrated into his worst enemy, but given lots of power in the government. He is planning to leave Bosnia in 2019 and either join Serbia or become his own country. He also makes lots of good war songs, for example. Relationships Friends * Serbiaball - My dad. I wanna be just like him, taking out the kebab. Uklonite Kebab iz prostorija! Srpska jaka! * Russiaball - Hates NATOball and is a friend of Serbiaball. He sent soldiers to fight for me even though he was weak during the 1990's. * Montenegroball - My good but lazy uncle. * Greeceball - Removes kebab as well. She also sent soldiers to fight for me during the Yugoslav wars. * Chetnicksball - Volunteers who fought for me during Yugoslav Wars. Also they are very patriotic and want to be new Serbian Army, oh yeah and removing kebab! * Romaniaball - A good friend of my dad and a good kebab remover. Enemies * NATOball - Why yuo bomb my dad and uncle! You bomb me as well. Idiot! * Bosniaball - Worst countryball! Remove kebab and Cevapi! Gib independence! 1995 best day of my life. XAXAXAXA yuor clay stink. * Albaniaball - Stop bullying my dad! Remove Shqip kebab! Kosovo is his! * USAball - Main terrorist bomber of Serbiaball! Why you bomb him?! Why you bomb me as well?! Apologize right now, this minute! * UNball - Why yuo not letttings me join Serbiaball?! * Turkeyball - Tried to make me muslim in middle ages. Worst enemy of Moj Tata. REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES. or strong contry can. albania can FUCK him stink muslim f@gs. hahahaha. TURKS ARE IDIOT AND WEAK! croatia is so weak... macedonia is poop... Turks are assholes and stink the most stupid and smelly pigs. or country da one best Karadzicu presiden of Serbia. FUCK bosniaks Ottomans all of they stink. we will never forgive middle ages. stink and stupid otomans invaded us, removed pork and they reached hungrary. stupid turks they fucked us we will smell those guys... hahahaha BOSNIA IS ROTTEN POOP. yuo should die albania. and of course, 2pac is alive in our country. TURK STINK AND FUCKING COUNTRY. or white eagles will help da serbs to kill turk. NO MUSLIMS!!! * Croatiaball - My other uncle. I hate him, as he tried to kill my dad! Gallery Yugoslav War (Polandball).png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) File:Cilke-17831267.png File:Some serbian shit you got yourself intp.png Balkan Daycare.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png 71zu1f8vptr31.png|Credits to u/Yugoslev 48099e32-7978-4bfd-b609-718ed3a8eb61.jpeg Yugoslav_Wars_(Made_by_Zlojicanel08).png Map_of_Bosnia_and_Herzegovinia_by_Bosnian_Empire.png|Map of Bosnia and Herzegovina zh:塞族共和国球 Category:Balkans Category:Slavic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Serbiaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:South Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Christian Category:Srpska Republicball Category:Bosniaball